focogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tide Father Egromane
Tide Father Egromane was a dwarf master in the Cyclisit religion, an explorer, and a renowned prophet. He is best known for his exploration of Kazael, though his writings on this subject are hard to find and mostly incomprehensible. He was granted the title of Tide Father in 728 AR, following his victory over a greater Elekin. Life prior to Tide Father Egromane, whose birth name is not known, was born in a tiny village near Beata Tembria in 635 AR. The village had been settled by those not allowed into Beata Tembria and had developed a bizarre dialect born from several languages. Little is known of his childhood, except that his parents were both employed on a fishing vessel and lived in desperate poverty. Young Egromane was fascinated with the ocean and since he could speak would go out with his parents to fish. He displayed a certain aptitude for predicting the weather and this was noticed by those at the Cyclicyst temple in Beata Tembria. He spent his youth in the employ of the Cyclicists and studied under Tide Mother Traechial, a dragonborn. As with predicting the weather, he displayed a constant aptitude for every mystical task placed before him and soon was counted among the best of Cyclicists. He was known for an impenetrable aloofness and distanced himself from everyone. It is said that he could feel the tides, oceanic and arcane, that flowed across the world. Once granted the title of Tidal Sovereign in 654 he left the Cyclicist temple and began a hermitage in a wide area around Beata Tembria, traveling up and down the coast. For eighty years he wandered and attuned himself to the world. Tide Father In 727 AR, Egromane defeated a greater Elekin that had been destroying ships off the coast of Beata Tembria. The following year he was granted the title of Tide Father. With his new title he prompty set out on a voyage to Kazael with only a handful of assistants. He is said to have sailed with perfect weather the entire way and landed without incident. He journeyed deep into the heart of Kazael and found Kazaelic Civilization, and it is from the knowledge gained here that we know today how the Burn and Blade cycles of the sky work. He returned after several years to Tonis, the knowledge of his writings locked away in his odd dialect and religious references. Only the information that the Cyclicist temple has deemed to release has been translated into something understandable. He taught at the Cyclicist temple for several decades before, nearing the end of his life, he declared that he would walk into the ocean and await to be reborn by the tides until such a time that he was called forth and needed. The spot where he joined the ocean is today an oddly serene patch of coast, often visited by Cyclicists and those seeking good luck on voyages. It is said that Tide Father Egromane can hear those who petition him and can grant them safe passage at sea. Category:Bleak